The tease
by Funtimes1
Summary: You come over for some fun.


_The Tease_

You arrive outside my house and text me.

'I'm outside'.

Your phone buzzes near instantly. It's me.

'The door is open'.

You push the front door open and close it behind you. There's no lights on in the hallway or lounge. You walk tentatively into my bedroom. I'm not there. Your phone vibrates again.

'I want you naked and blindfolded'.

You undress, blindfold yourself and lie down. You hear me enter the room. Your remaining senses heightened by the sense of anticipation.

"Hello?"

Without warning you feel my mouth on your nipple. I gently suck and very, very lightly bite it, bringing my hand up to your other nipple and gently squeezing it between my fingertips. I move my mouth to your neck and kiss it with my mouth open, slightly sucking and biting the skin as I graze it with my teeth. You still can't see a thing, so I stop completely. You arch herself towards me urgently but I'm making you wait. I get up off the bed and watch you trying to work out where the next sensation is coming from.

"Please..."

I very lightly trace the tips of my fingers all the way up your leg. By the time you can feel my fingertips across the top of your thighs, you're already parting your legs. You're getting wet. I put my finger in your mouth and make you suck it.

"Oooh, you're such a naughty little girl aren't you?"

You nod slowly. "I am.."

I slide my finger inside you suddenly, then all the way back out. You gasp and buck against my hand, I draw light circles with my fingers around your pussy without quite touching, just brushing your lips and darting across her clit every few seconds. You bite your lip in pleasure. I keep this up until you start to moan. I know you're trying to suppress your moans, but despite this, your gasps rises in pitch I can feel the blood rushing to my cock, filling it, making it hard as a rock. I stand up and walk around so you can hear that I'm stood over you. You can sense my body leaning over you. I whisper in your ear gently.

"Open your mouth. Wide."

You dutifully open your mouth, your tongue sliding out to lick your lips. Your tongue sticks out of your mouth slightly and I take out my cock, still stiffening, and put it on your tongue. You draw the length of it into your mouth. I allow you to suck my cock for a while teasing me and licking its ridge.

"Do you like sucking my dick, you horny little slut?"

You nod feverishly. I put my hands on the back of your head and force my cock down your throat. The sound of my dick hitting the back of your throat is all you can hear. You reach down to rub your pussy. I pin it down. I slap you.

"No! Bad girl! You're only allowed to please yourself if I say so! I suppose now I'm going to have to punish you..."

You whimper in response and bite your lip.

My huge cock now hard enough to slice diamonds, and is glistening with your spit, I kneel over her and rub your nipples with its tip. One side, then the other, as my free hand finds your clit and starts to stroke it gently in a circular motion. As I feel you getting even wetter, my finger moves down over your clit and slides inside you just enough to press your g-spot. Then I pull it out again, over your clit again. I continue this until you start to pant, grasping short breaths

"P..P..Please...fuck me...Ohhh".

"What was that I can't hear you?"

"FUCK MEEE!"

I stop and remove your blindfold. I look into your marble eyes and say simply, "Beg for it."

"Please fuck my pussy hard with your cock".

I smile and say, "Bend over".

I roll you over onto your front, and spank your pert little ass. You lift your bum up, inviting me. I can see your pussy - beautiful, wet, enticing. I position myself between your legs and very slowly move myself towards you. She can feel the ridge of my cock as it moves up your inner thigh, teasing you until the head is almost touching her clit.

"Oh god! Fuck me, fuck me!", you plead.

I press my cock against your pussy lips and they give way immediately. I slide just the tip inside her, then all the way back out. I slide the tip in again, and again pull it out of you completely. Then, I slide myself into you, slow and deep so you can feel every inch as I fill you up. I pull my cock all the way out of you again. Then I thrust myself deep, all the way back in. I spank you harder now but you can barely feel the shock of my hand touching her bum over the sensation of my cock slamming into your tight, wet pussy while my balls rub against your clit.

You're moaning loudly in ecstasy now but suddenly I pull out. You buck back against me, desperate for more cock. I turn you over so you're lying on her back and then I lower my face to your pussy. I start to softly but firmly lick your clit, pressing my tongue hard on you as I make little circles. I lock your clit between my lips and suck it hard, applying suction around my tongue as it continues to stroke.

You're so close to cumming, but I want that to happen later. I lie at a right angle to her and my cock finds its way back into your wet pussy with a delicious sound. I'm fucking you while my mouth goes to work on your nipple and I use my spare hand to stroke your clit in time with my thrusts. My cock, simultaneously hard as hard can be, stimulates your inside. My fingers work your clit as you feel a shattering, quivering orgasm building from within your clit and from deep in her pussy. I'm hammering your pussy now, hard and deep.

"You like getting fucked like this, don't you?!"

"I love it! I love it!", you scream.

"What are you?" I ask through gritted teeth. Still pounding your pussy hard.

"I'm a dirty slut. I love it! Oh god! Don't stop! Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK MEEE!"

My cock is almost ready to explode. You can feel it growing inside, getting bigger and harder with every stroke. You cum. Your pussy clenches and spasms around my dick. I keep fucking you extending your orgasm. I slide myself out of you and, as you pant trying to catch your breath, I point my cock at your face. You open your mouth and stick your tongue out, anticipating what is coming next. The first load splashes across your lips and chin, the next load and the next and the next splattered in gooey white puddles across your cheeks. Your lips close around my cock and your suck the last of my cum.

We lay there, both breathing hard. I absent mindedly start to play with her pussy, just sliding my finger over her pussy lips as she recovers. She takes my hand from her pussy, licks her own juices from her finger. I ask,

"So. How does that compare to a girl?"


End file.
